A NarutoTenten Story
by Golden-Love-A
Summary: Simply as the title says: a Naruto/Tenten story. Possible OOCness. Naruto asks Tenten out for a festival. What will happen?


**My god today I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO bored, I've been craving updates. I mean, I want to write! Yeah, for my other story **_**Like a Dream Come True**_** I have the next chapter all done. Yay me! Anyway, I was really bored so I got on my computer and brainstormed all the pairings I liked. I closed my eyes and picked one...**

**NaruTen!**

**Yeah, totally random.. So I'm doing this little story. I'm pretty sure this wouldn't classify as a oneshot. I've never done anything like this, only multichapter stories. So yeah ^-^ I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I kind of wish I did, but I'm a rather impatient, lazy person. It wouldn't work out.**

**NOTE:**

**'Thinking'**

**"Talking"**

* * *

**(3rd POV)**

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

Naruto's alarm sounded. He usually ignored this, but today was a special day. He promised himself to tell his crush he liked her. Not Sakura, his crush on the powerful pinkette faded a while back. It was Tenten, the brunette kunoichi who caught his eye when he realized Sakura(-chan) would never like him that way. It was a funny story, really, but that's left for another time.

"Uggghhh, it's _so _early.." Naruto pulled himself into a sitting position, turning his ringing alarm off. Naruto wasn't used to waking up at seven in the morning; more like _ten_. So he pulled himself out of bed, began his morning activites, and.. planned the day out. Once his tasks were complete, Naruto went outside for a bowl of ramen.

"Nothing wakes me up like a fresh bowl of ramen!" He cheerfully murmured to himself. When got the Ichiraku ramen, he slid into a seat and ordered ramen. Someone slid into the seat next to him.

"Hi Naruto! It's rather early, huh?" Tenten said. Naruto's eyes widened slightly.

"H-Hi Tenten! What brings you here?" He asked. Notice the slight stutter, yes, Naruto was nervous. After all, she was his crush.

"Just food after training! What're you doing up so early?" Tenten asked. She ordered her ramen just as Naruto's came. He grabbed some chopsticks.

"Just thought I'd get up early, Iruka-sensei says I sleep to much." He ate his ramen. True, his sensei _had _said Naruto sleeps too much. Tenten's ramen came.

"Hm. I'm a bit surprised, Shikamaru seems like he'd sleep more than you. After all, you are always hyper." Tenten said before munching her ramen. Naruto finished his.

'Now's my chance! Naruto, it's now or NEVER!' Naruto's thoughts were flying by. He took a breath.

"Um.. Tenten.. uh.. Y'know there's a festival tonight... right?" Naruto asked, somewhat unsure of himself. Tenten nodded as she finished her ramen.

"Yeah.. what of it?" She asked. Naruto looked at the ground.

"Would you.. um.. Like to go with me?" he looked into her surprised brown orbs. Tenten glanced at the ground, then back up at Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto.. I'm going with Neji." Well then! Damn that Hyuuga! Naruto nodded, putting on a cheerful face.

"Sure! Better luck to me next time!" He said, hopping off his seat and sauntering off. What he didn't know was that Tenten was going to ask Naruto, but Neji happened to ask her first. Neji made a sort of big deal about it, so Tenten thought of it as a date. Oh well.

*Fear my Time skip to the festival*

Tenten was actually having a nice time walking along with Neji. All the booths of food, soveniers and shows they went to were splendid. Until she lost Neji in the crowd.

"Neji! NEji! NEJI WHERE ARE YOU?" She called. no answer. As she walked along, she saw Neji with someone else. How dare he?! Neji took _her_, then dumped her off in the crowd for someone else. As she walked on staring at the two, she bumped into someone.

"Huh-oh, sorry- Wait, hi Naruto!" Tenten said. Naruto did his usual grin.

"hiya Tenten! Where's Neji?" He looked around while Tenten looked at the ground.

"He.. um.. left me alone for someone else." She said. Naruto's eyes seemed to light up.

"Really? Oh, well, that's too bad. Would you like to spend the rest of the festival with me?" He asked. She blushed a bit.

"Sure." So they walked along and a weapons booth caught her eye.

"Look! A weapon booth! Let's go." Tenten dragged Naruto into the booth to look at weapons. Tenten particularly liked a weapon set, and took it to the booth owner to buy it.

"Here, Tenten! Let me buy that for you.." Naruto bought her the weapon set. they exited the booth. As the afternoon turned to evening, the pair had done a number of things. Tenten was getting a bit hungry.

"Hey Naruto, wanna go get something to eat?" Tenten asked. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Sure!" he said. Just then, Neji came up behind them.

"Tenten! I've been looking for you everywhere and here you are with someone else!" Neji said. The pair whirled around and Tenten stalked right up to Neji.

"You heartless, lying idiot. _You_ were the one with someone else!" She shouted at him.

"I did not!" Neji defended himself. Naruto smirked.

"Please, Neji, explain these then." He said, pulling out a few pictures of Neji with the other girl.

"I-I-It's not like that!" Neji said. Tenten slapped him.

"I hope that knocks some sense into you! Go play with your _girlfriend_!" She said cheerfully as she and Naruto walked away. Tenten sighed.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting you to have pictures." She said. Naruto smiled.

"I only had them because I was going to convince you Neji wasn't worth your time because I li-" He cut himself off.

'Damn rambing self.' He thought. Tenten looked questioningly at him.

"What?" She asked. He looked at her.

"I.. Like you, Tenten." He said. She kissed him on the cheek and skipped ahead.

"I like you too!" She shouted at him. he grinned hugely.

'She likes me, she likes me!' He thought, following her. So they found a nice restaurant and, of course, Naruto got ramen. Not just any ramen though, _fancy_ ramen*.

'My life can't be better.'

*THE LONGEST TIME SKIP I'VE DONE! ABOUT FIVE YEARS LATER!(They were sixteen before this time skip)*

Naruto was sitting on his porch reflecting on all the memories of him and Tenten. Now they were married, because unlike the crush he had on Sakura, the crush on Tenten turned to love. All those memories..

*Flashback! See the memories!... Read them instead.*

(The first time he acknowledged Tenten as cute)

"Hey Sakura-chan! Will you go out with me?" Naruto approached his teammate. Bad idea, because she smacked him.

"NO! Naruto how many time do I have to tell you? No no no no NO. Naruto, please realize I'll never like you that way." Reality sunk in. Naruto had no chance. That day he saw Tenten training. He studied her face, how determined she was. Come to think of it, she always wore that expression. Sometimes Sakura would complain about training, and be lazy and do it halfheartedly. Tenten's determination never seemed to crack, she was always at it.

'Come to think of it, she's kind of cute.. Wait what?' He thought. He just complimented her in his head. Great.

*He never thought he'd fall deeply in love with her. Oh well. Moving on to the next memory: When he had to tell Hinata.*

"Hinata! Hinata where are you?" Naruto called. Suddenly he heard a noise behind him and spun around. There was Hinata.

"Aaah, hi Hinata-chan!" He greeted her. She nodded.

"H-Hello Naruto-kun. What d-do you n-n-need me for?" She asked.

"Well, a little birdie told me you liked me." He stated bluntly. She blushed hard and nodded to confirm it.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-chan, but I'm dating Tenten." Naruto smiled at Hinata, who put her head down.

"O-Okay.." She said. Naruto's smile grew.

"But guess what else the birdie said? Kiba likes you! So do me a favor and like him back." He said. Hinata liked Kiba too, a bit, but Naruto more. She nodded and walked slowly away.

*End the flashbacks*

Life was good now, for him and Tenten. Hinata started dating Kiba, and remember that girl Neji was with and the festival? Well, she dumped Neji. And now she's dating his teammate, Rock Lee.

* * *

**And there it is! Did you like it? Short, cute and cheesy, that's what I thought. What about you? Please review!**

***: That little star thing was NOT a mistake. the fancy ramen thing is a reference to an anime. More specifically Ouran High School Host Club ^_^**

**I hope you liked the product of my boredom!**

**-Goldie**


End file.
